


Touches

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple glance or a mere touch was all they needed to convey a wide spectrum of words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touches

They had personas to carry.

                He was the Malfoy heir, perfect to the outside world and emotionless.

                He was the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, the hero, the savior, and the pillar of strength for the wizarding community.

                They walked into the Great Hall together, the crowd splitting for the couple. Both stood straight up and walked strongly.  Harry’s arm was lightly wrapped around Draco’s as they walked to the table at the front of the Hall, the two middle seats vacant for them. Draco pulled the seat out for Harry, the smaller man settling down and then making sure his navy blue robes were straight and perfect as Draco took his seat to the left of him. Underneath the table, Draco grasped Harry’s shaking hand. A light squeeze was his response. Soon, dinner was served and the two ate in near silence. Gently, Draco squeezed Harry’s hand when he saw the man’s eyes droop. Harry glanced over. A small smile. Another squeeze. 

                Shortly after, the food vanished and soft music began to play. Eyes flashed towards them. With a small sigh, Draco stood, Harry following suit after Draco offered his hand. Draco led Harry to the dance floor. Standing face-to-face, Draco wrapped arm around Harry’s lithe form, Harry’s hand on his shoulder. Draco led Harry is a languid dance, the man awkwardly glancing down at his feet every few seconds.

                Draco had to stifle a laugh. Feeling the shoulder shake, Harry glanced up and rolled them. Draco’s eyebrow twitched and his thumb ran comforting circle on Harry’s lower back. Harry let out a small sigh of relief, both when the music ended and the small comfort that he got from Draco. Turning, Draco escorted Harry off of the dance floor as other couples invaded it while the ‘Heroes of War’ walked off, or stayed on like Ron and Hermione.

                Draco forced a smile when he saw a few families ventured towards them. They thanked Harry profusely.  Harry smiled and nodded. With a small smile still on his face, Harry lightly tapped Draco’s hip with his. Quickly, Draco used an excuse to get them away. Slowly, Draco led Harry through the hall and towards the doors, having to stop numerous times due to thankful families. Draco held open the door for Harry. Harry slid out and smiled at the small group of people that were floating outside. Feeling Draco appear on his left, Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s right one. Nodding towards the family, Draco led Harry towards the floo in the Headmaster’s Room.

                As soon as they were home, Draco let Harry tumble into his arms. Harry let out a sigh of relief as Draco picked him up and walked to their bedroom. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck and buried his face into the black robes. He closed his eyes when he felt Draco placed him on the bed before departing to the bathroom. Lethargically, Harry took of his robes and shirt, leaving him in his dress pants. Kneeling beside the bed, Draco gingerly lifted Harry’s arms and unwrapped the man’s bandaged waist, the smaller man wincing as his wounds were revealed to the air.

                Draco pecked the red skin and rubbed the unscathed side with his other hand. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Draco’s shoulder. Turning his head, Draco kissed Harry’s temple before gently pushing him into the sitting position. Quickly, he slathered Harry’s side with healing cream and then wrapping them tightly within bandages. Harry’s muscles quivered under pain and sheer exhaustion. Putting the medicine aside, Draco gathered Harry’s face into his hands and pecked Harry’s scar. A shaking hand came and grabbed one of his. Draco softly smiled and pulled Harry up.  Harry’s arms wrapped around Draco’s midsection, most of his weight on the blond, but Draco merely undid Harry’s small ponytail and let the wavy strands free. Leaning down, Draco pecked Harry’s lips. Tried green eyes bored into steel gray ones.

                Another peck on the forehead, Draco unclasped Harry’s belt and let the pants fall. He helped the injured man out of them before settling the man back on the bed. He ran a hand through Harry’s hair, the man smiling softly. Harry glanced at the door. Draco gently shook his head and took of his outer robes. Pecking Harry’s lips one last time, Draco departed into the bathroom to clean up. By time he came back, Harry was sleeping. Smiling, Draco slipped into the bed and gathered Harry gingerly into his arms, wary of the day-old wounds. Harry instinctively turned and settled on Draco’s chest. With a peck to Harry’s head, Draco settled in and closed his eyes. 


End file.
